What if
by Hummingbird101
Summary: What if Vlad had married Maddie even after the explosion and they had Danny? Danny Masters had never been a "normal" boy. His dad was a billionaire. Not only was he a billionaire, he was half ghost aand passed this trait on to his only son. How can Danny live day to day with a secret he was born with? And where are all these strange dreams coming from?
1. The Boy, the Geek, and the Goth

A/N: Hi everyone, I'm just gonna see how you guys react to a story where Vlad is Danny's real biological father. I'm not sure how many people will like it, but it will be nice not to have Japanese names for once! And to anyone who's read or is reaading my other two stories, I'm almost done with their next chapters, but I was on a Danny Phantom phase, ask any of my friends... So any way

**I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM, BUTCH HARTMAN DOES**! (I even sent him and Nick each a letter explaining the need to continue Danny Phantom, but haven't gotten any responses yet...)

* * *

"Daniel Masters!" Mr. Lancer yelled, walking the boy from his dreams.

"Huh..." Danny grumbled, still tired from his nap. He was up all last night fighting ghosts and putting them all back into the ghost zone all because of Jack Fenton and his stupid ghost portal.

"Mr. Masters, you can continue your little nap in detention!" Mr. Lancer said to the boy. His parents were not going to be happy about this...

He looked out the window and started to daydream what life would be like if he weren't the son of billionaire Vlad Masters. Vlad Masters, a half- ghost, a billionaire, and his father. He was how Danny had gotten his powers to begin with, he had inherited them all from his old man. When Maddie Masters had given birth to a half- ghost, Vlad was overjoyed! He began to train Danny the minute he had started to walk. The proud father taught the lad how to shoot ecto beams, become invisible and intangible. Danny had even learned some of his own tricks such as his ghostly wail and freezing things.

Out the window he saw a girl his age skipping her class. He hadn't moved to Amity Park to long ago, but had seen the girl before. Her name was Samantha, or at least he was pretty sure it was. Why would she be skipping class? Danny looked around to make sure no one was looking and quickly made an invisible double of himself and sent it over to see Samantha. Maybe he could get her to go back to her class.

* * *

Sam had sneaked out of class for one reason. She had to get the soup to her friend, Tucker. They may not agree with everything, but he was still her best friend, her only friend. Sam knew if she flashed around her money she could make tons of friends, but they wouldn't like her for who she was.

A hand touched her shoulder and she spun around, It was the new boy, Daniel Masters. She hadn't talked to the boy much, he seemed like a stuck up rich kid, the kind of kid she could have been. He looked at her with his baby blue eyes, why did they have to be so pretty? She shrugged his hand off her shoulder.

"What do you want?" She asked, clearly annoyed with his interference in her plan.

"What are you doing, Samantha? You don't strike me as the kind of girl who skips classes," he said, looking into her eyes.

"I don't usually, Tuck's just sick. And who're you calling Samantha!" She yelled.

Danny put his hand over her mouth, darted them into a corner then looked around. Sam began to blush at how close they were. "You gotta stay quiet or you might get caught," He whispered as he took his hand away from her mouth.

They walked down the street towards Tucker's house. It wasn't very far from the school, so it didn't take very long to get there. Sam rang the doorbell. Mrs. Foley came out and smiled at Sam, she looked over at Danny and turned to Sam giving her a wink. Luckily Danny was clueless and didn't even notice the strange gesture.

"Hi Sam, who's your friend?" Mrs. Foley asked, looking at the half- ghost.

"This is Daniel Masters. He just moved into town and we have the same free block and decided to come see Tucker." Sam lied a little bit, but she couldn't let Mrs. Foley know that they were skipping class.

"Hi, I'm Danny," Danny said, sticking his hand out for her to shake. "Nice to meet you."

"He's so polite. Please dear, the pleasure's all mine," she said giving a schoolgirl giggle.

Sam rolled her eyes at Tucker's mom. She pulled Danny along towards Tucker's room. It was on the second story of the house. Danny looked around. Compared to his house, this place was so small! Danny felt a little claustrophobic, but bravely carried on. At the end of the hall they found A room labeled 'Tuck's Room: Proceed With Caution'. Danny looked at the bottom of the door, some wires were sticking out. Sam knocked on the door

"I'm tired, Mom I'll have my soup later!" He said trying to get his weak voice threw the door.

"I'm not your mom Tuck! It's me Sam," she looked over to Danny, "and I brought a friend."

Danny looked at her. They had just met and he was already this girl's "friend"? Normal people confused the boy so much, why couldn't their emotions make more sense? Vlad was always straight forward with what he wanted. Even his mom had never toyed with others. Danny had been raised in a straight forward environment, with no lies that he knew of. Now he was being thrown into public school, into a world filled with, lies, secrets and chaos.

Danny heard the flip flop of Tucker's slippers as he walked toward the door. "I thought I was your only friend," he grumbled as he fiddled to open up the door. When he opened up the door, he was face to face with our half-ghost hero. "Who's this?" He asked Sam.

"This is Danie- I mean Danny, this is Danny Masters, the new kid. Danny, this is Tucker, my best friend." Sam introduced the two strangers.

Danny shook Tucker's hand. As he walked into his room, he saw how filled with gizmos and gadgets it was. Every wall was covered with posters of online games and new PDAs. Danny almost tripped over a few cords. Even his bed was filled with a laptop, PDA and fliers for new technology. A simpler word to describe his room was a mess.

"Oh, careful for the cords," he said to Danny. It was a little late. Danny had turned his feet intangible, being careful not to let Sam or Tucker notice. Sam passed Tucker the soup. Tucker slowly opened the thermos. A thermos? Why did such a weird thing make Danny so happy? He suddenly felt much more safe, as if a thermos could save the world. What an odd thought.

"So, Danny, why did a billionaire decide to move to a small town like Amity Park? I mean he could live anywhere, why here?" Tucker asked.

Why did Danny's family move here? His dad had insisted on it, but there was nothing here. They did have a nice house, more land than they did in Wisconsin. Maybe his dad was doing more business here than he was in their old state. "I think Dad had some business here or something," Danny said.

They both laughed. "Why would anyone want to do business here? It's so boring!"

_'If only they knew about all the ghosts haunting their town' _Danny thought.

"What's it like being the son of a billionaire?" Tucker asked. He sure had a lot of questions.

"It's hard to really compare. I mean I've never known a different kind of life besides having a lot of money. But I do get to go where ever I want as long as I don't bother Dad and it doesn't disrupt my-" Danny had almost mentioned his ghost powers to these two strangers.

"Disrupt your..."Sam said, trying to get Danny to continue.

"Oh, uh... Disrupt my... chores," he lied. Danny didn't like lying, he felt it was so too close to betrayal.

"Wow, your dad must be strict," Tucker's mouth was full of soup from the thermos. There it was again. The word "thermos".

"He's not that bad. I mean he can have a lot of rules and stuff, but they aren't that bad." This was the truth. Danny had never minded his dad's rules. They seemed ridiculous at times, but he knew they were all to protect him. He knew that with out those rules he would have died years ago.

After Danny, Tucker, and Sam had talked for a while, Danny and Sam went back to school. Danny had to figure out a way to get back before her.

"I really have to go to the bathroom, I'll meet you back at school." At least this wasn't a lie. His duplicate had to go too, so they were going to meet in the restroom and combine again. Danny ran ahead of Sam and waved good bye.

When Sam could no longer see him, Danny called out "Going Ghost!" A white ring formed around him and split into two separate rings. One went up, the other went down. As they traveled, they changed Danny into his alter ego, Danny Phantom. He could never figure out why he had chosen the name. He should have taken his dad's name and been 'Danny Plasmius' but he liked the sound of 'Danny Phantom' better.

Danny Phantom flew into the sky and darted towards Caspar High. His other half was waiting for him in the bathroom. He was getting so close to his goal. When he was just about to phase threw a wall, someone shot him. Or at least tried, Jack Fenton had missed by a good foot and ended up hitting the school. All the children ran out screaming, hoping not to have the building crumble on them.

"Can we please do this another day? I've got stuff to do!" Danny complained.

"Eat Jack Blaster Ghost!" he said as his machine slowly loaded up. Danny floated there and waaited for a few seconds, waiting for this 'Jack Blaster' to power up.

"So, I'm just gonna go," Danny said as he flew away. Jack angrily hit his invention, muttering at it.

* * *

Danny met his duplicate in a hall and the formed beck together. He felt whole again, and was finally ready to go home, until he remembered he had detention with his 'favorite' teacher. None other than Mr. Lancer. From the first day Danny transferred to Caspar High, Mr. Lancer hadn't liked him. Danny had tried to be a good student, but found it hard to balance his school and ghost fighting.

"Hello Mr. Masters. Please take a seat over there," Mr. Lancer said as he pointed to a desk.

Danny quietly sat down. There were a few other kids, but he didn't recognize any of them. He waited a bit longer to see if any of his friends were in the same boat as he was. Even though he had only been in Amity park two weeks, but had already made friends with the popular crowd. He knew it all because he was rich and new, but didn't mind. At least they were friends.

No one else came to detention. Danny sat there awkwardly and stared at the clock. _'Only twenty more minutes'_ He thought. Twenty minutes until he was yelled at by his parents. His dad would most likely put the Specter Deflector on him in order for a 'proper' punishment. Danny sat there in dread, unsure if he really wanted the detention to be over.

* * *

A/N: Maybe if we all send Butch Hartman and Nick letters, they'll be forced to listen to us...

Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Meet the Masters

A/N: Thanks for waiting! I love all the reviews!

**Azawrath and Dusk: **Thank you so much! I can't wait to see how it goes either!

**AngieTheLuxray: ***insert amazing way to say thank you here!*

**IAmTheDaydreamer: **Looks like you used your powers hahahaha

**jeanette9a: **I was just ranting, sorry if it confused you :)

**Padackles: **Thank you so much!

**Pearl84: **It means so much to get a review from you! I've read a ton of your stories and love them!

**Santoryuu3:** Thanks! I hope our letters can help to make a difference, I mean just look at Family Guy or Futurama, they've been cancelled and brought back a ton of times, it's Danny's time!

* * *

Danny Phantom flew threw the crisp Autumn skies of Amity Park. He flew slower than usual, not wanting to go home quite yet. He knew his dad would yell at him. He knew he would get locked up in his room with the specter deflector strapped tightly around his waist. Danny even knew how disappointed his mom would be. She never agreed with Vlad's harsh punishments, but never spoke against her husband.

Danny had yearned for his mom to say something, but Maddie Masters was always seen and not heard. Vlad was the patriarch of the family and what ever he says goes. Danny never questioned Vlad, he always did what his dad said. After all, he was the boy's father Danny had to give him all the respect he deserved.

He slowed down when he reached his house. It was in the wealthy section of town where the richest people in the city lived. Danny hadn't met very many people in his neighborhood, but his mom said she would make some fudge for the neighbors once they were done moving in. They still had a few boxes left to unpack, but unloading the amount of Packer's memorabilia from their old house took a while.

Danny phased through the roof and landed in his bedroom. He wanted to stall seeing his parents as much as possible, but knew he would have to face up to his detention eventually. He moved through the hall ways as slowly as he could. One of the perks to having a giant house like his was the amount of time it would take him to get to his dad. He knew Vlad would be in the study, he might be doing paper work, but most likely he was sitting, reading a book about the ghost zone, and waiting for Danny to come home.

Danny walked up to the room and slowly opened the door. It smelled like old books and fire from the giant fireplace in the center of the room. Around the walls and even up to a second story book shelves were lined up, each one filled to the brim with book after book. Most of the books were about ghosts, ghost hunting, and the legends of the Ghost Zone. However, a few were about astrology and space. Those ones had a little section on the second story. They were only ever read by Danny.

On the mantel of the fireplace were a few photos of the family. One was little baby Danny with his glowing green eyes. Another showed the three enjoying a picnic in Wisconsin. Danny looked at the pictures often, but hardly remembered any of the event happening. For most of the pictures he was only a baby or two years old. The newest family photo was taken from their old home in Wisconsin. They had all gathered together shortly before they left to take the photo so they could remember how happy they were in their old house.

In front of the fireplace was Vlad. He was sitting one of the three chairs. The one closest to the left as he always sat. He was sipping his tea and reading a book on the Ghost Zone. Danny slowly walked toward his father, unsure of what the man would do to him. When Vlad placed his tea and book onto the table beside the chair Danny flinched. His punishment was about to come.

"Daniel, please take a seat," Vlad said in a calm voice.

Unsure of why his dad was being so kind, Danny sat down of the seat furthest to the right. "Come closer son, you can sit in your mother's seat for now,"Vlad said to the confused boy.

"Dad, listen, I-I didn't mean to fall asleep in class. I've just been doing a lot of ghost hunting lately and we were learning about stuff I already knew. I'm really sorry Dad! I-" Vlad interrupted his son's pleas.

"Listen, my boy, I don't care that you fell asleep in a petty little English class. I do care that I saw you skipping class with a girl! Now son, WHY DID YOU SKIP CLASS!"Vlad became angry at his only son and was screaming so loud, Maddie could hear it from the kitchen at the other end of the mansion.

Danny wouldn't cry in front of his father. He knew what would happen next. He would tell the truth, his dad would think he was lying. Danny would be severely punished. Vlad would get away with it since Maddie wouldn't speak up in front of her husband.

"Dad, I'm being completely honest. I saw a girl out side the school who was skipping class. I went to help her come back to class so she wouldn't get in trouble. I split my self in two and sent half of myself to help her while the other half stayed in school," Danny said, not daring it lie to his father.

Danny prepared himself to be called a liar, but instead Vlad looked at him curiously. "You've learned to duplicate yourself?"

"Y- yes a while ago," Danny said, unsure of why his father was so shocked at this.

"When did you learn that?"

Danny looked at his father as if the man had three heads, had he really forgotten to tell his father about his accomplishment? "When you were on a business trip, mom and I were training and she accidentally hit me with a Frisbee. Another me was knocked out, so we worked on it and now I'm pretty good at it." After saying this, Danny split himself into two.

Vlad sighed, "For now I'll let this little problem slide, but if it ever happens again, you'll be wearing the specter deflector for two weeks!" Vlad warned.

"Yes sir," Danny quickly agreed. He had gotten out easily this time. Why was his dad being so nice.

"Oh, and Daniel?" Vlad stopped the boy before he left.

"Yes Dad?"

"Would you mind unpacking the rest of the boxes? You mother made some fudge for the neighbors this afternoon, you could go with her to bring it to them."

Danny's eyes lit up, unpacking the boxes would be easy. And after that he'd get to spend time with his mom. "Of course I would!"

Danny split into five more Dannys and went across the house, unpacking every box they could find. One unpacked the china. Another set up the pool table in the basement. Two Dannys spent their time decorating the entry way in Packers green and gold. The final Danny Sat down and talked to his mom. They were much closer than he and Vlad were. He felt like he could tell his mom everything.

"Hey Mom?" Danny asked.

"Yes honey?" She asked while cutting the fudge into squares.

"What do you think the neighbors are like? I bet they're all snobs," Danny said.

"Danny! We're not snobs and we live in the rich part of town. You can't just categorize people by their income," she scolded.

Danny looked out the window to all the other beautiful houses. "I guess you're right."

"Now pull yourselves together and let's get going," she said, grabbing some plates of fudge.

The other four Dannys came from their unpacking stations and combined into the Danny who was talking to Maddie. She was already out the kitchen door and walking to their next door neighbor's house.

Danny caught up to her as she was knocking on the door. After waiting a while with out an answer, Maddie tried to knock again. No one answered.

"Ya see Mom? I told you they'd be snobs. Their cars are even in the driveway!" Danny protested.

"Maybe the next house we try will be nicer?" she said optimistically.

Every house had a few cars parked in their drive ways. Maddie and Danny went to every single house in the neighborhood. Not a single person opened the door to any of their houses. Danny thought they were all being rude. Mother and son finally gave up their search and returned home. Danny's opinion was clear. Every single one of their neighbors were rude.

The sun was down for the night and their journey home was completely dark. Danny was able to navigate through the dark with his ghostly vision. He took his mom's hand and lead her through the streets. She sometimes regretted marrying Vlad, but if she hadn't, she would never have her sweet little Danny. He was the world to her, without him she didn't know what she would do. She remembered being pregnant with him and praying he wouldn't have ghost powers like Vlad, she only wanted her son to be normal. Instead, she had given birth to a baby who was already half dead.

"We're home, Mom," Danny said, letting go of Maddie's hand. He reached into him pocket and grabbed his keys. Vlad always had them lock the front door since it would be hard for him to hear any robbers come in.

"Thanks sweety."

They walked into the house. Danny immediately noticed the time. It was already ten o'clock! He had to get to bed so he wouldn't fall asleep in class again. He quickly kissed his mom good night and ran up the stairs. He couldn't find Vlad anywhere, so decided against telling him good night.

He walked up the steps and through the halls. They weren't very familiar yet, but Danny could still find his way to his room. He took a right and entered. The walls were all blue, NASA posters were hung everywhere. Next to his bed on the bedside table was the weekly issue of 'Space Weekly'. On top of the magazine, an iPod was lazily throw, it's ear buds were tangled into a knot. Danny plopped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. He never got tired this easily. Maybe it was a good thing he had helped his mom deliver fudge.

* * *

Thank you for reading! You guys are awesome.

Here's the story of why I couldn't update earlier:

_10/5/12- I had just created a cute little story by the name of 'What If'. When I first wrote it, I didn't think it would be very popular but I was proven very, very wrong._

_10/6/12- Out of habit I checked my e-mails. I almost never get any mail, but to my surprise I had three new e-mails. I opened them to find people were enjoying my story and asking for more. I was about to dedicate my time and energy to write it up. But of course my parents decided todaay would be the perfect day to complete finishing off the basement. I was forced to wait another day. _

_10/7/12- I woke up and decided to check the stats of my story. What started as something to do while I was bored turned into a story loved by over one hundred people. And that was only after 3 days! It was already rivaling my story 'Years Later'. I was just about to start when My sister's friend came over and I had to babysit both of them. _

_Today- I woke up and started the story. I was half way through when my dad came in with a school bag full of homework I had neglected for the past four days. Whoops... I started the stack of homework, but was forced to stop for lunch. As I continued to charge after the homework, my dog had to go to the bathroom, so again I stopped. I was just about to continue, but my friend wanted to go to the mall. I quickly pulled an essay out and went an hour away to the nearest mall. She didn't want to go home, so we spent three hours there. When I was free, I started up the story, but was pulled away by supper. I finally finished the story now. _


	3. Danny's Picture

I am so sorry for the long wait! My relative just passed away and we were really close, but I know that's hardly and excuse. Then I got an exchange student whose plane was delayed several times because of Hurricane Sandy. Then it was my birthday. Then after all that I started to write this chapter, but my computer died, so then I waited a week to get it fixed. Then Tanks giving, Black Friday, Christmas Shopping, the flu (All the way up until Christmas, I guess that's what I get for not getting vaccinated...) Then Christmas, then a three page essay for AP, and finally New Years!

So Happy New Years! And Merry Christmas! Happy Halloween! Happy Thanksgiving! Happy Hanuka! Happy Kwanza! And Happy everything else I missed!

Now to my reviewers:

Azawrath and Dusk: I'll try to enjoy school as much as possible. I have lots of great friends and love my classes (Even if I do complain)

Santoryuu3: Thanks for the input it's incredibly valuable and exponentially appreciated!

Pearl84: Thank you for taking note of the character changes. I liked to keep Vlad close to his character since he seems to know what's going on ;)

ToTheSky: I gave a small description of Maddie just for you, I honestly keep imagining her with the HAZMAT stuff too, but I keep trying to get it out of my head. I'm honesty bad with Fanfiction language, what exactly is "Canon?"

jeanette: Haha, yep. Pretty hectic, huh?

JuneIsAMonth18: Sorry to keep you waiting so long :(

writergirl142: Thank you! I'll try to update a little faster

Waffle-flavoredPancakeIATD: Why yes. Yes I did!

PrincessBetty01: Thank you! I will not give up on this story I promise. If you were a half ghost in a mansion filled with ghost fighting weapons, wouldn't you be scared of getting Vlad angry too? I mean, come on the guy's a crazed up fruitloop!

thegirlwhosaidhi: I'll try to write more offten but my life has been busy, but I'll try!

Angelfromheaven2012: Thank you so much!It means a lot!

* * *

Vlad sat in his chamber. While Danny and Maddie were gone he had looked through some old paperwork. None of it mattered anymore. In the scattered pile was a will, some business ideas, bank balances from old bank accounts. He shuffled them in an orderly fashion and was prepared to put them away when a certain paper sticking out a little caught his eye. Vlad plucked it from the stack and sat down to look at it.

It didn't have any words on it, it was just a picture Daniel had drawn when he was young. Maddie was in it but was wearing a strange blue HAZMAT suit instead of her usual flowing pink dress and white apron. Next to her was young Daniel, he had drawn himself as a "big kid" probably around fourteen, his current age. He drew an accurate depiction of himself, right down to the messy hair and even the clothes were spot on.

The picture got weird after that. Slightly behind Daniel was a red headed girl. Her hair went down to around her waist and was held back by a turquoise head band. She wore a long sleeved black V-neck and turquoise yoga pants ending at her heels. She wore black flats and all together looked rather scholarly. Daniel had referred to the girl as "Jazz." Maddie had put the girl off as Daniel's imaginary friend, although Daniel never talked about her unless he drew family portraits in school. Most of his pictures had Vlad in a black suite, Maddie in her pink dress, Daniel at his age when the picture was crafted and Jazz. Jazz had always been around sixteen and never aged no matter how old Danny was, or what the weather in the picture was.

This picture was the only exception. Instead of Vlad in his black suite, Daniel had drawn a bigger man who wore an orange HAZMAT suit. The man had his arm around Maddie's waist. In Daniel's other pictures Vlad was always on the opposite side of Maddie with Daniel in between the couple. Why had his son created something like this? Did young Daniel see his mother with another man who looked like that oaf? Or did he know...

"What are you looking at dear?" Maddie asked, breaking Vlad's silence.

"Just looking through some old papers darling," Vlad said, putting the drawing back in the stack of papers.

Maddie came up and looked at Vlad's paper, "Is that from when Danny was little?"

Vlad shuffled his papers nervously, Maddie had never seen the paper Vlad was holding. He had told Daniel never to draw the man in orange again and not to tell Maddie about it. "Hmm? Oh you mean this? It might be from a long time ago this is the first I've ever seen it." He quickly lied.

Maddie gasped when she saw the picture. Danny had never met Jack, so how could he have drawn her former love interest. He was far behind her now, she hardly ever thought of him since she'd married Vlad and had Danny. How could Danny have even known about him?

She grabbed the crayon colored paper from her husband and stared at it. Danny's picture was a perfect drawing of what her life with Jack would have been like. But he was behind her, she rejected him years ago when he had proposed. Vlad had saved her life, he had been hit by the ghost portal when it was shooting towards her. She had fallen in love with Vlad after that day and remained in love everyday since.

"Maddie, dear, may I please have the paper back so I can throw it out. There's no use in keeping it," Vlad kindly asked.

Maddie didn't want to see the paper go away, she wanted to keep it and cherish it. Her heart wanted to have a family with Jack, but her brain was telling her she was in love with Vlad. She had to love Vlad, he was her husband and father of her child. If this was true, then what was this feeling she had toward Jack that had risen inside of her as she looked at her child's drawing.

"Maddie, the drawing," Vlad commanded, his hand out and ready to receive the crayon art.

Maddie obediently gave the drawing to her husband and walked out of the study to fall asleep in their bed.

"I'll be up in a minute after I organize the rest of my papers, pumpkin pie," he called up the stairs. Maddie had heard him but chose not to respond. She was to busy thinking about the life she could have had with Jack and wondering how on Eaarth Danny could have ever known about him.

Vlad, however, was tucking the picture into his files. He knew they would be safest if they were away from Daniel and Maddie. Vlad loved his family and would not allow some idiotic, fat, oaf of a man ruin _his_ perfect life with _his_ son and _his_ wife. Absolutely nothing would ruin it as long as Vlad Masters was still around.

* * *

_Danny Phantom flew threw the night skies racing to get home before his curfew. Ghost hunting had gone well, the only ghost he had to capture was the obnoxious Box Ghost. His parents wouldn't get mad at him, life seemed to be going perfectly. Just as Danny was almost home three ghostly vultures came out of nowhere flying up into the air. Danny shot some ecto blasts at them but they were able to dodge and escape into a bus._

_ Danny followed them into it and found the birds arguing about directions. They turned to him and pulled out a picture of a man in an orange HAZMAT suit. His hair was jet black and somewhat long._

_ One of the vultures spoke with a thick accent, "We are here on a search and destroy mission, have you seen this guy?" _

_ "Why do you have a picture of Dad?" Danny asked angrily. He shot ecto blasts at the birds. They fled as fast as their wings could take them. Wait, why was he calling the man in the picture his dad and why did he feel so obligated to protect him? Vlad Masters was his father, not some guy in a HAZMAT suit he had never met or even heard of. _

_ The scene changed and the birds flew away. Danny was at the door of a tall building with a UFO looking thing on top of it. On the side of the building a large sign pointed to the building screaming "Fenton Works". Danny knew this was his home and walked up to the front steps. The man in the HAZMAT suit opened the door and looked down on Danny. Something told Danny that the man was angry, but wouldn't punish him like his father would have. _

_ Danny looked up at the large man towering over him. Just as Danny was about to apologize bird poop fell on to his head and awoke Danny from his dream. _

* * *

Danny woke up from the strange dream, he had to make sure not to tell his father about any of it, he might have to many questions, and Danny had no answers. He walked down the hall into the dining room to eat his breakfast. The table was set with three plates. On two of the plates sat waffles with whipped cream and chocolate chips on top. The third plate held waffles, but lacked the extravagant whipped cream. Instead it held some chocolate chips and a newspaper sat next to it. Danny sat in one of the seats with chocolate chips and saved the newspaper for Vlad. His mom came in, sat down at the second seat with whipped cream and smiled at her son then asked the dreaded question, "Did you have any good dreams last night?"

Danny swallowed his waffle, "No, no dreams at all."

Vlad walked into the room and sat down at the seat with the news paper. He opened it up and began to read asking, "Are you sure you didn't have any dreams, you usually have so many."

Danny snapped at his father, "I said I didn't have any. Geez Dad, why do you have to be so nosy all the time? Just leave me alone already!" Danny walked away from the table, grabbed his bag and stormed out the door.

Vlad and Maddie sat at the table dumbfounded. Their son had never yelled at them before. Vlad didn't say a word and went on eating his waffles and reading his paper. He was deep in thought. Did Daniel's dream have anything to do with "that"? No, it couldn't. Vlad made sure Daniel would never know about it. Several precautions were made to avoid all of it. Although, there was that drawing of Jazz...

Maddie broke through the silence her voice filled with sadness, "Honey, do you think Danny's mad at us?"

"Of course not Maddie, he's just going through puberty. Daniel's bound to have some mood swings and changes in behavior. Don't blame yourself, you're the best mother a child could ask for," Vlad soothed his wife in a calm collected voice.

Maddie got up from her seat and walked over to Vlad. She took her husbands hand and held it up to her lips. She gently kissed it. Vlad stood up and held his beautiful wife close to him, never wanting to let her go away to that oaf. They stood like that for a few minutes, but even as Maddie was in Vlad's arms she only thought about Danny's drawing and Jack.


	4. The Great Ghost Hunter Jack Fenton!

A/N: Sorry for the wait, stupid finals! Anyway I should be studying but there's not much to study for in Math and Music.

princessbinas: I loved the episode the dream was based on! Bitter reunions was one of my favorites. And trust my getting pooped on by a bird is not fun, it's happened... twice...

ToTheSkye: Thanks for the info! Val's in this chapter so don't worry!

Clockwork's Apprentice: Thanks, there was a shortage in good Vlad and Danny Father/Son stuff so I hope this is good! Val and a few ghosts come up in this chapter.

popie92: Done.

Guest: GHNTUKEFHGOEEJDHGI YES!

jeanette9a: So true, to bad Danny's so clueless XD

Silver Sheryl: I hope so :P

Kyrenlover105: Think of it this way, you don't always remember _every_ detail of your dreams. I've had a dream where my Uncle Bob and I went ice skating and I couldn't place who he was until I saw him again (hint hint)

* * *

Weeks had passed since the day Danny had the strange dream. He had managed to keep it away from his parents, but wanted to talk to someone about the nagging dream. Someone he could trust. Danny had started to see most of his so called "friends" were really only nice to him because of his money, he was going to end it with them today at lunch.

"Guys..." Danny started.

"Hey Danny what's up?" Dash said, a little too enthusiastically. He got up and offered Danny his chair.

"I'm not sitting with you today," Danny stated. They looked at him with expressions of shock and horror.

"What do you mean, did you get in trouble?" Paulina asked with noticeably fake concern in her eyes.

"No, I just don't want to sit with a bunch of people who only like me for my money."

The whole cafeteria went silent. Never before in the history of Caspar High had someone stood up to the popular kids. All were stunned and impressed with the bravery of Daniel Masters. One kid slowly started to clap, but soon stopped after a glare from Val. She seemed the most upset of all the group. He had no right to embarrass them like that in front of the whole school.

"Listen Danny, I don't care who your Daddy is but you have no right to call us fakers." She threatened.

Danny shrugged and walked toward an empty table. Sam and Tucker squeezed out of the crowd and followed him to his seat. They sat down and ate their lunch in silence. None of them had wanted to disturb the blissful silence of the stunned jocks. Deep down, Danny knew he could trust Sam and Tucker with anything.

He swallowed some indistinguishable food and then said, "Hey, thanks for sitting with me."

Tucker looked up, "Sure dude, no problem. Heck, you were the one that stood up those jerks!"

"And besides," Sam added, "this is where we usually sit."

Danny had never noticed, but it was true the duo had always sat at this table. Danny felt as though it was the table he belonged at, with Sam and Tucker. Just sitting, talking, and having fun. He could hardly imagine life in any other way, even if this little habit had just started today.

The rest of the day was as humdrum as any other. Just like every other day his this one was long and boring, littered with lectures and tests. Most of the information spewed out by the teachers was common knowledge to Danny. He had gone over it many times with his tutors and his father. He felt as though school was a waste of his time.

As Danny entered his last class an announcement came on the loud speaker. All the students looked up expectantly, "AT THIS TIME WOULD ALL STUDENTS COME TO THE AUDITORIUM FOR THE ASSEMBLY. ALL STUDENTS TO THE AUDITORIUM." There was a click and the rubbing of chairs against the floor. Soon the room was vacant.

Danny sat down in the middle of the auditorium, Sam and Tucker plopped down beside him. They had a few short lived conversations before a large man in an orange HAZMAT suit. His hair was slightly grayed, but only a few strips. Right away Danny knew the man as the "Great Ghost Hunter" Jack Fenton (although who ever appointed him the title must have never met him). Danny thought for a moment then realized where else he had seen the man, he was the one Danny had called "Dad" in his dream. Maybe his brain had subconsciously reversed the roles of his own father and Jack Fenton, but why would it do something like that? His head had begun to hurt from all of the unorganized thoughts.

Jack got up on stage and placed some ghost gear on the table. Danny knew them all by name. The "Jack Ghost Gloves", the "Jack Ghost Peeler", and Danny's personal favorite the "Jack o' Nine tails" Jack was especially terrible at using this weapon. Jack placed a new weapon onto the table. Danny had never seen this one before. It sort of looked like a boomerang, but it was blinking. The final object Jack pulled from the bag was a thermos.

Danny flinched at the sight of it. The object seemed so familiar, but Danny knew he had never seen it before. He was just being foolish, no way could he have known about such an odd ghost hunting weapon. _'But still...' _Danny's subconscious echoed.

Jack started, "Okay kids, the school has asked me to tell you about safety precautions involving ghosts. I have to go over how to identify a ghost," He stood near the boomerang. "How to battle a ghost properly." Danny rolled his eyes at this, how could someone who can't even capture a ghost teach kids how to? "And finally what to do with the ghost once you've weakened it."

He started by introducing the boomerang as the "Boooooo- merang." Danny heard Sam mutter something about it being a stupid name. "Okay, and now for a demonstration," he grabbed the device and threw it. Danny's heart skipped a beat waiting for it to hit him, and sure enough it did. Jack ran up to the boy confused. He was just a high school student, so why did his invention hit him. Danny rubbed his throbbing head. Something about this situation seemed eerily familiar.

"Are you okay boy?" Jack asked as he got to Danny's seat.

Still rubbing his head Danny nodded. Jack was so relieved that he hadn't hurt a random kid. "It must still have a few bugs, I'll have to fix it at home," he said, still trying to comfort Danny.

Why was this man so nice and why was this all so familiar? Danny looked up at the thermos still as it was before he was hit on the head. He couldn't shake the feeling he knew what it did. It was on the tip of his tongue but he just couldn't remember, even just trying to gave him a headache.

Jack returned to the stage and went on and on about his inventions and how they each were there to defeat ghosts. He explained the technology behind them, Tuck seemed particularly interested in this. Jack picked up the Jack o' nine tails and shot at a cardboard ghost. The weapon went through the wall and the whole auditorium burst out into laughter. Jack blew through it explaining that that's _not_ how to hunt a ghost.

Finally Jack got to the thermos. "This, kids, is the Jack ghost thermos. It sucks up ghosts and keeps them trapped. Although I don't really know what I'll do with them once I catch them..."he trailed off. Danny felt an awful headache. It felt like a wave came crashing against his skull but was suppressed by an unknown force. He kept his pain as well hidden as he could, but Sam and Tucker noticed.

"Are you okay Danny?" Sam whispered.

No response.

"Dude, you look like you're in pain, do you want to go to the nurse?" Tucker asked concerned.

Danny stood up and walked away from the auditorium. His peers watched him, but he didn't care, he just wanted to get away from everyone. He hurried down the hall and realized the pain was gone. Maybe he just couldn't be around ghost weapons. Instead of going back he wandered around the halls. There weren't any other people around, the staff and students were all watching Jack make a fool of himself.

The halls were so peaceful when they were empty. No couples making out, no teachers yelling at kids to stop running, and no druggies walking around high. Yes, Danny enjoyed the halls to himself. He looked in all the opened lockers to see what kids had in their personal space.

Danny found one locker particularly interesting. Locker 724. No one currently inhabited the locker, but there was a mirror hanging on the door. Danny looked into it and for a second thought he saw a boy with huge glasses looking back at him. He jumped back in surprise but when he looked back he saw his own reflection.

After that weird encounter, Danny stopped in the cafeteria. The cooks were gone and there was no food, but it was nice to just sit and relax. He smiled, remembering the earlier triumph that had previously taken place in this very room. At the time he was scared that no one would stand up with him, but then learned that Sam and Tucker were right by him. He smiled at the thought and got up to return to stalking the halls.

There still wasn't a single person out except him. Danny decided this would be a good time to get completely acquainted with the school. His hands flew up in the air as he exclaimed "Going ghost!" His ghost form appeared and he flew up into the air ready to explore the school. He figured he should start with the gym, those girls locker rooms shouldn't have to wait.

Just as he was about to head to the locker room, his ghost sense went off. Quickly turning around he caught a glimpse of white turn around a corner. _Really? Why did a ghost have to come now when I was just about go and uh... investigate.' _

Danny took off after the blur. It took a while but he finally cornered it, well her. A girl about twelve years old looked up at him with ecto green eyes. Her hair was the same shade of white as his. The girl started to tear up as if she had just seen a dead relative come back from the grave. Danny was dead, well half dead, but he had no clue who this girl was or what she wanted.

"Um... are you okay? Do I know you?" Danny asked.

"Danny!" She exclaimed. The girl came up and squeezed him into a tight hug.

* * *

So kind of a cliff hanger, my goal was to get a certain ghost in this chapter and I met that goal! Ta-ta for now! If you have a request please ask, it's kind of an open ended story right now with very few goals, but I'll figure it out.


	5. Who am I?

A/N: Wow, I did two chapters in a week! This is like a record or something! I probably have so much time since I should be working on finals... but oh well! Oh and this chapter is almost three open office pages long! that's a whole page more than normal! As for the title I saw Les Mis and looked up songs (Huge fan now!) anyway this is the name of the one where he's going to save the guy who's accused of being him. so if you haven't seen Les Mis totally worth it!

princessbinas- I love that joke! Although when I was in middle school the boys and girls locker rooms were next to each other so they made a hole to look in on us :( And as for the hoodie thing, I practically only wear red hoodies, and a blue one that's WAY to big on me, but it's so comfy. My friends call me little red riding hood because of it!

meapzilla2mouse- I love Dani! She's my all time favorite character ever! Thanks for the follow!

ToTheSkye- Dani's just to awesome to leave out! As for Val, she's coming back later so I'm not quite done with her ;)

NerdyWriterGirl- *Saves from cliff* here you go a new chapter! Thanks for the compliment! It's all very appreciated

jeanette9a- *Salutes* You too fellow Danny Phantom fan

Lucy Case- You'll see young grasshopper... you'll see.

Santoryuu3- Of course Dani's here, she rocks! And as for the dimension thing, time can only tell.

* * *

Danny had decided to skip the rest of school and bring the green-eyed girl to his house. He tried to get her to talk, but had no such luck. The only thing Danny knew about her was she was a ghost and that she knew his name. Unlike most ghosts the girl didn't fear Danny. She seemed to look up to him in a brotherly way. Danny had never met the girl before, but some how he was already comfortable around her.

"Okay!" Danny said, finally breaking the silence. He was sick and tired of this ghost girl giving him the silent treatment. "Who are you, and how do you know who I am?"

The girl looked at him wide eyed, "You... you mean you really don't remember me?" she asked, then added sadly, "Clockwork was really was right."

Danny was puzzled. What did she mean he didn't remember her? Why was she even here in the first place? Who was this girl? What was a "Clockwork"?

The girl smiled, "Well, I guess that is why he sent me after all. You may not remember me, but I'm Dani," two rings formed around her waist and transformed her into a raven haired girl with icy blue eyes, "with an 'i'."

"How... how can you do that. I thought father and I were the only ones who could transform into ghosts," if Danny hadn't been confused before, this is what had set him over the edge.

Dani's face turned into a twisted expression of disgust. "Please, don't ever call that cheese head your dad again! He's evil, Danny. Vlad's tried to kill your real dad and sister and marry your mom. But since he's such a sore looser and realized he couldn't get you on his side he started to clone you." Dani gestured to herself, "That's how I was born, Danielle "Dani" Phantom. I rebelled and all the other clones were destroyed. Vlad lost it, if he couldn't have a perfect wife and son, his next step was to take over the world. There was this dissasteroid and you got all the ghosts together and stopped it," Dani looked up the the boy he looked so confused. "Is any of this getting through?"

"Listen kid-"

"Dani," Dani interrupted.

"Listen, Dani, none of this makes sense. If Vlad isn't my father, then who is?"

Dani sighed and said, "Jack, Jack Fenton. I know it's hard to believe, but just trust me! I'm sure you must have had a dream or two with Jack in them. Doesn't that make you curious why your subconscious would make him, your 'worst enemy'," Dani made finger quotations, "your dad instead of Vlad?"

Danny still wasn't buying it. He could be so hard headed sometimes. "Okay, but by the way your story is going it sounds like I have ghost powers. So what, was Jack hit instead of Vlad in the accident?"

"Vlad did get hit, but he didn't save Maddie, Jack pushed her out of the way and they fell in love. They went into ghost hunting and had your sister Jazz, two years later they had you. When you were just fourteen your parents built a ghost portal, but after they couldn't get it to work they quit. You decided to take a look inside of it and accidentally turned it on. Something happened with your molecules and they got rearranged. When you first woke up you had snow white hair and glowing green eyes. You discovered you could go through walls, disappear and fly. After a month of having your powers you knew that you had to stop the ghosts that could come through the portal you opened up."

Danny burst out laughing, "I'm not stupid enough to just open up a ghost portal in Jack Fenton's house!" He continued laughing.

Dani pouted. This was going to be a really difficult task. "Come on Danny, just think, how else would I know you want to be an astronaut? Or that you have ice powers, but you don't even know how that's possible if Vlad doesn't have any. You have cursive handwriting, you hate Christmas, or at least you did, you wear both boxers and briefs, have a birthmark of Florida, and you like like Sam," Dani smirked as Danny's face turned red.

"But how do you know all this?" he asked.

"Duh, I've been trying to tell you that all along, you're not Danny Masters, you're Danny Fenton. The geekiest kid in the school, savior of the world, teen superhero," Dani paused then added, "Sam's boyfriend."

She laughed seeing Danny's face turn a deep red. "But that must be a different dimension or something. I've told you before, I'm not this 'Danny Fenton' kid you keep talking about. And I'm defiantly not some ghost hunter's kid!"

"Fine, but if you want to save Earth, you should ask, 'Daddy dearest' why you really moved to Amity Park." Dani flew off dramatically. Leaving Danny wonder if what she said was true.

Of course it wasn't! Vlad was his father, the one who had raised him, the one who had given him life, a home. The one who had taught Danny who he was and how to use his powers. But if that was true, then how could Dani had know all that stuff about him. Why did it all sound so familiar. He shook off the thought. It felt familiar because of that stupid dream. For all he knew Dani could have been spying on him, she could even be a threat. But it couldn't hurt to ask his dad why they had moved.

Danny walked up the porch and into the huge mansion he called home. He saw his mom cooking super and his dad sitting at the table reading a newspaper.

"Aw, Danny, my boy! How was school?" Vlad asked his son.

For a second Danny didn't register what Vlad had said, then snapped into reality, "Pretty boring, we had an assembly."

"For what?" Maddie asked at the stove.

"Some ghost hunter named Jack Fenton came to talk to us about being safe around ghosts." Danny said.

Maddie dropped the turkey she was holding on the floor. Juices covered the usually sparkling marble. Her bare legs had been slightly burned. She was to shocked to say any thing. Danny had met Jack, the man he had drawn in his little picture she had recently discovered tucked away. Vlad got up immediately to help his wife with cleaning up the mess.

"Oh buttered biscuits, looks like we'll have to go out to eat. Too bad, I was really looking forward to your wonderful turkey darling," Vlad said to a wife who was currently zoning out. She still was thinking about Jack. "Honey, why don't you go and change. Daniel and I will wait here." Maddie nodded her head and went upstairs.

This was a perfect opportunity to ask his father about why they had moved to Amity Park. "Uh, Father?" Danny asked meekly.

"Yes son?"

"Why did we move to Amity Park? You had plenty of business partners in Wisconsin, so why move to a random place like Amity Park?" Danny had hoped to catch his father's excuse of the move being for business opportunities.

Vlad looked like he was thinking, he couldn't reveal why just yet. Soon he wouldn't keep secrets, "Daniel, Amity Park is filled with ghosts I'm sure you knew that. I wanted you to be able to go to school with kids your age who believed in ghosts. It was all for your own good."

Danny didn't buy it. His father could have continued to home school him, or just sent him off into a Wisconsin school. It's not as though Danny would have said anything about ghosts. Maybe Dani wasn't telling a lie.

Before Danny could finish his thought, Maddie was in the room and trying to get her boys into the car so they could go to dinner. She looked so elegant, with her long black dress and silvery jewelry. A simple necklace hung loosely down her neck, and silver earrings gently touched her shoulders. She gained a few inches from her black high heels. Danny felt embarrassed, compared to his mom he looked like a bum. He hadn't changed out of his clothes from school and was still wearing a loose fitting white t-shirt with a red oval in the middle and baggy jeans.

"Okay, let's go," Vlad cheerfully announced as if Danny had never asked him anything out of the ordinary. As if it was just going to be an average dinner out at their new favorite restaurant.

* * *

The restaurant was the first place they had gone when the family first visited Amity Park. Vlad had made sure they all brought their best clothes so they would be able to visit a place as fancy as this one was. Danny had forgotten his clothes in Wisconsin and felt out of place when entering the five star eatery. People took second glances at the boy dressed in simple clothes, some glared at him for his improper behavior. Danny never wanted a repeat of that incident again.

But of course, Danny being Danny, had forgotten his past embarrassment. As he walked to his table many pairs of eyes glanced him over and gave him disapproving stares. Danny looked down at his feet, hoping not to catch any of the glares. The Masters were situated at their table and given menus with such rich foods that eating here two days in a row would put you at a significantly higher risk for Gout.

Danny nervously looked around, again hoping not to catch any pairs of eyes. He looked over to a table at his left. There was a small family consisting of a mother, father, grandmother, and a daughter. Although to most this wouldn't seem odd, Danny noticed something about the girl looking back at him. She stood up and said something to her family then walked toward the bathroom.

"May I use the restroom?" Danny pleaded to his father.

"Yes of course you may son. Do you know what you're ordering?"

"I'll just get what I got last time..." Danny trailed off as he headed in the same direction as the girl.

As Danny neared the hall keeping the bathroom doors hidden behind a wall so the customers wouldn't be bothered by the sight of the clean bathrooms. There she was, her amethyst eyes shining in the florescent light brightening the hall. She wore a purple and black dress with netted sleeves and a black corset. Danny's heart skipped a beat and he saw the loveliest sight he had ever seen.

"Sam? Wha... what are you doing here?" Danny asked his raven haired friend.

"Danny please don't tell anyone at school, my reputation would be ruined!" Sam pleaded.

Danny knew exactly how she felt. He had tried that route to popularity and it back lashed, causing him to loose respect from all of his popular peers. "Fine, I won't tell. Just tell me why you're here," sudden realization hit Danny. "Wait... don't tell me you're rich too!"

"Well... uh, sort of,"Sam stuttered.

"How rich?" Danny asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Really, really rich. My grandpa created the deli toothpick cellophane- twirling thingy."Danny was completely shocked and here he thought he was the only rich kid in the school!

They parted ways and went back to their respected tables, sneaking glances at each other until their meals arrived. Sam had a simple salad, where as Danny had a huge hamburger and gourmet fries. His family ate silently, but he could hear an argument at the Manson's table.

Half way through the meal Danny looked up at his father and asked, "Father, you know about all the ghosts in the ghost zone, right?"

Vlad looked at the boy curiously and cautiously said, "Yes, why son?"

"Who's Clockwork?"

* * *

Gosh I have such smart reviewers (or am I just good at listening to requests? XD) Any way I'll be celebrating MLK day alone so I'm probably going to write so be prepared for at least one new chapter tomorrow!


	6. Introducing Clockwork!

A/N: I've had this done since like Monday but forgot to put it up because I was busy watching all the marching bands

Anyway sorry for the wait!

princessbinas: Yes, yes he is.

Santoryuu3: I love different dimension theories! I'm such a nerd in my free time I research different scientific theories about dimensions, they're so fascinating!

Jeanette9a: Ohhe's gonna freak alright!

meapzilla2mouse: It's pretty great... I hope...

DannYPhantom: Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Oh and I've been forgetting disclaimers sooooooooooo **I do not, will not, and never have owned Danny Phantom! **

I apologize for grammatical errors, I'm sick and can't think long enough to go through this and read it...

* * *

Vlad stared at his son in disbelief. Which ghost had told Daniel about Clockwork? Most of them would never betray Vlad, he could easily wipe any of them out with a simple ecto beam. So if it wasn't any ghost in the ghostzone, who would have said it?

"Father?" Danny pulled Vlad out of dream land.

Vlad had tired to stay calm, he really tried his hardest, but his patience had gone thin the instant Clockworks name was thrown onto the table, "Who told you about Clockwork!" Vlad screamed. Most of the restaurant had heard the outburst, but the words slipped their minds, since they had no meaning to the individuals life.

Danny remained quiet not wanting his father to yell at him again. However, Vlad's outburst had given Danny valuable information. He had to find this "Clockwork" guy and figure out what was going on. But from what Dani had told him she was from a different dimension so wouldn't Clockwork be from the same place as her? For all Danny knew Clockwork could be dead or not even in existence. Then again Vlad had apparently known the ghost so that was as much of a clue as Danny needed.

The Masters finished their meals but all had chosen to skip dessert. Since Vlad's screaming the atmosphere had gotten extremely awkward. Vlad and Maddie walked out with their heads held high, pretending not to care what the other customers thought of them. Danny, however, kept his eyes to the ground watching his feet appear then disappear behind him as he walked. They passed by Sam's table and he shot her a quick smile before catching up with his parents.

Unlike the rest of the restaurant, Sam had heard exactly what Vlad had said. Vlad had talked about clockwork. But by the way he sounded it was referring to a person, not the mechanisms behind a clock. Tomorrow she knew that she would have to bring it up. Even if they had only met a few weeks ago, Sam felt like she had to protect Danny and unless she knew his secrets there was no way of doing that.

* * *

Dani flew through the ghost zone as fast as she could. After flying off she hid in one of the houses in the neighborhood. Despite the cars parked out front and the beautiful lawns the house was empty. Through further investigation Dani discovered that they all were. As she explored each house Dani discovered each had a ghost portal looking exactly like the one Vlad had in his former lab.

Picking no house in particular she jumped into a ghost portal and landed in Skulker's lair. Dani looked around quickly and let out a sigh knowing that the hunter was no where to be found. Jumping into the air, Dani took off to Clockwork's clock tower. He told her to report anything odd, and boy did she find the mother load.

"Clockwork!" Daani called into the ghost's home, "Clockwork!" Dani walked into the room with the portal in it. She found Clockwork just where she had left him, staring blankly into Danny's "life".

Seeing an opportunity to have some fun, Dani sneaked up behind just before she could yell "Boo" Clockwork had frozen her in time.

"Child, I see all remember? As if sneaking up on me would actually work," Clockwork said. He pushed the button on his staff and allowed Dani to move freely again.

Rubbing her head Dani asked, "Then why didn't you that Vlad would do this before he did it?"

"I said I could see everything, not prevent it." Clockwork stated then added, "What did you find out?"

"Danny's so hard headed! I tried to tell him, but he just won't listen! Ugh, is that what it's like to deal with me?"

Clockwork smirked, "Go on and tell me everything else you've discovered."

"Wait, if you can see all, know all, blah blah blah why don't you already know what I know?" Dani asked curiously.

"For some reason my powers are limited in this dimension. Vlad must have fixed it so I can be of little help. And before you ask, no I am not the same Clockwork as who sent you. I may be the same in all times but not in all dimensions."

Dani's mouth opened in awe at the fact he already knew her upcoming question. "Okay, okay. Um, oh! They live in this seemingly normal neighborhood, but get this, all the houses are empty and they all have ghost portals. I came here through one and I landed in Skulker's place. I don't know why Vlad would buy out a whole neighborhood just to fill it with ghost portals though..."

Clockwork looked into the air thoughtfully. Vlad was smart, he wouldn't do something just for the heck of it. Everything Vlad does is thought through with caution and care as if playing chess. Vlad was usually ahead of most ghosts, he was pretty close to being as ahead to Clockwork, or at least as close as most ghosts could be. Then the answer hit him.

"Dani, shut down as many portals as possible!" Clockwork commanded.

"Why? What's he going to do?"

"Vlad plans on taking over the world." Clockwork brought one of the portals onto his screen. He looked over to Dani and said, "Don't use any of Vlad's portals. Use either Jack's or a natural one, just don't come out of Vlad's!"

Dani nodded, she didn't know why Clockwork told her not to use Vlad's portal, but knew better than to go against Clockworks word. For now Dani had to get back to Amity Park and destroy Vlad's portals. What could her "dad" do with so many portals that it would scare Clockwork so much? Whatever it was it couldn't be good.

* * *

Sam decided to meet Danny at his house to walk to school together. She couldn't sleep last night, she had twisted and turned but couldn't rest until she learned about Clockwork. That was why she was here. _'The only reason' _Sam tried to convince herself. A small part of her knew the other reason, but Sam refused to acknowledge that that part existed.

As Sam was nearing the Masters residence, she thought she saw a little girl with white hair. She quickly did a double take, but instead of a white haired girl with green eyes, Sam saw a girl who looked a lot like Danny. Sam thought that maybe the girl was Danny's sister, but she was pretty sure she read that Danny was an only child, not that she was stalking him or anything her parents just wanted to know more about the new rich family moving into town. The girl looked past Sam and at Danny's door. Sam looked at the direction the girl was staring and came face to face with Vlad Masters.

Vlad blinked while looking past Sam. He had come out after thinking he saw Danielle, but now she was no where to be seen. He shook it off as his imagination and pulled his attention to the girl infront of him. "Can I help you?"

"Um... I'm one of Danny's friends-" Danny appeared at the door behind Vlad.

"What are you doing here Sam?" He asked.

"Oh so is this girl your girlfriend?" Vlad asked his son.

"NO!" Sam and Danny shouted together.

Vlad chuckled as he went back into their home, leaving the two teens alone. He knew that they would end up together, but his plans regarding that would start coming into play later. For now he had other plans to execute and nothing could possibly go wrong.

Danny and Sam started to walk away from his house when Danny's ghost sense went off. From behind one of the houses aa little girl was sneaking from backyard to backyard. Danny knew who she was, but decided not to acknowledge her, she was probably just keeping an eye on him. This is what Danny had expected until she phased into one of the houses and moments later a huge explosion came from the inside. Danny rushed toward the rubble looking for the girl. He heard a giggle and looked up. Dani was floating above him laughing her head off.

Sam rushed over to Danny to see what had happened to the seemingly normal house. "Danny, are you okay? What happened?"

Dani floated down to meet the two a smirk was firmly planted on her face. Danny looked down at her angrily and Sam was just as confused as ever.

"Okay Danny, what's going and and who is this?" Sam was tired of not knowing anything.

Dani looked at Sam and her eyes widened, "So you guys are dating here too? You really are soul mates! It's a love that lasts through dimensions." She was so excited to see Danny with a nice girl.

"We're not dating!" They again said at the same time. Then Sam added, "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Dani, Danny's second cousin once removed." She stuck out her hand for Sam to shake.

"Uh, nice to meet you," Sam said grabbing the hand.

* * *

Told you I love Dani! I won't be able to type much more, I'm going to bed and it's not even 7...

As a side note over 2,000 people have read this story (although it's mostly concentrated in the first few chapters) so thanks!


End file.
